Espiando
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Mientras Lal y Colonnello se despedian despues de recibir la maldicion ¿que estaban hacien los demas? Pues espiarlos. Los demas arcobalenos se encontraban mirando el momento ¿seran descubiertos? Averiguenlo. One-shot


HAI MINNA ^^. Aquí aliceyuutsu trayéndoles un one-shot basado en el capitulo 105. Mientras Lal y Colonnello conversaban después de recibir la maldición, ¿Qué estaban haciendo los demás? Pues espiarlos. Dejen reviews onegai

Disclaimer: Katekyo no me pertenece sino hubiera incluido mi historia en el anime

ESPIANDO

**-¿estas llorando?** Kora

**-¡Tonto! ¿Cómo podría llorar en estas circunstancias?**

Ambos se encontraban despidiéndose. Pero mientras los dos tortolos tenían su conversación, detrás de una roca gigante se encontraban los demás arcobalenos mirando atentamente la situación. Ellos se encontraban tal cual vieja mirando el ultimo capitulo de su telenovela favorita.

-**shhh guarden silencio-** les decía reborn para que guardaran silencio

**- esta mal espiar a los demás Reborn-** decía Luce, pero nadie le creía esas palabras porque ella era la que estaba mas atenta de entre los 6

**- pero tu fuiste la primera en acompañarme a espiarlos**

**- … me callo**

**- Hahaha. Disculpa. La forma en la que te rescaté, se suponían que se veria mas genial**- decía Colonnello. Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado que los estaban espiando

**- Jamas logras hacer las cosas bien**- le respondió Lal

**- Baka Colonnello-sempai, tiene razón en que su rescate fue pésimo**- decía Skull ubicado al costado de Reborn

- **cállate, esclavo, o quieres que te recuerde que tu trataste de escapar pero te tropezaste con una piedra cuando diste el primer paso, eso si fue patético** -decía Reborn sin dejar de mirar la escena

- **me callo, reborn-sempai -_-U** - con la cabeza agachada

**- para esto nos llamas, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con ustedes, me regreso a mi laboratorio-** Verde se iba a paso firme

**- esto no me da ningún fin lucrativo, yo también me voy-** también se retiraba Viper

**- Fon, asegúrate de grabarlo todo**- decía Reborn sin darle interés a los otros dos que se iban. Al costado de Skull se encontraba Fon con una filmadora Panasonic h100

**- ¡¿Los vas a grabar?!-** Luce que se encontraba al otro extremo, asi que no se dio cuenta

**- sí, ¡Es para la prosperidad, momentos como este no se ven todos los días**!- decía Fon con estrellitas en los ojos

**- shh ¡No me dejan oír!-** los reprocho Skull

**- Oh si… supongo que…seguiré viviendo**- Lal lo miraba sorprendido, poco a poco acerco su mano a su mejilla-** ¿quieres venir conmigo?**

Al oir esto Verde y Viper se detuvieron y corrieron de regreso con el grupo de chismosos con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos, excepto Reborn, se encontraban con un leve sonrojo

**-¡Kyaaaa!-** decía Luce que se encontraba totalmente sonrojada tratando de contener su emoción

**- ¡N-nani! ¡¿Qué acaba de decir?!-** decía Skull muy atento, pero no le ganaba a Luce

**- Al fin se lo dijo-** decía Reborn mirándolos con una sonrisa- **has un acercamiento Fon**

**- ¡Esto ira a youtube y los foros!** - Fon hacia un acercamiento

**- Luego me das una copia**- le decía Verde

**- ¡Urusai! Lal esta por hablar**- los callo Viper

**- ¡¿Q-quien haría algo asi?!**

**- Hehe estaba bromeando, lo mas probable es que no nos volvamos a ver- **dio media vuelta para irse-** Cuidate, deja de actuar como un hombre y cúrate de esa maldición kora**

**- ahhh**- suspiraron todos con una cara de "¡Porque no le dijiste que si, el iba a aceptar!"

**- Su orgullo le gano-** dijo Verde con la misma expresión de decepción que los demás

**- No te preocupes algo me dice que terminaran juntos-** agrego Reborn con una gran seguridad en sus palabras **(NOTA DEL AUTOR: para los que no leyeron los últimos capítulos del manga les eh dado un spoiler xD)**

**- a mi también dame una copia, de seguro pagaran bien por ella-** decía Viper imaginándose el dinero que ganara por internet **(mercado libre para ser mas precisos xD)**

**- ¡No me empujes Skull!-** le grito Verde tratando de apartar a Skull

**- ¡Muevete para otro lado!-** le grito Skull

**- ¡Tu muévete!-** Verde lo empujo fuera del monton de chismosas que no dejaban de mirar

**- ¡Ya verás cabron!-** Skull se lanzo contra Verde pero el se percato y lo esquivo, cayendo encima de Viper

**- ¡Skull Bastardo!-** Viper irritada uso sus tentáculos-ilisiones para agarrar a Skully lanzarlo contra las rocas

**- ¡Guarden silencio!-** dijo Reborn sacando su pistola

**- Reborn, creo que debemos irnos**- dijo Luce señalando hacia arriba

Arriba de ellos, junto donde había caído Skull, un monton de rocas se comenzaron a desprender

**-¡Retirada!-** grito Verde

**-¡Salvese quien pueda!-** Grito Luce

**-¡Salven el video!-** ya se sabe que Fon grito eso

**PUMMM**

**-ah-** Lal suspiro pensando si debía seguirlo oh no, pero ya estaba demasiado lejos y su orgullo le impedia avanzar, pero ella sabia que se iban a reencontrar, solo debía hacer lo que él le dijo: seguir viviendo. Asi que dio media vuelta para continuar y lo que vio fue un monton de rocas caiendo. Afortunadamente no estaban cerca de ella y no le callo.

**-Cof cof ¡Maldito Verde!¡Maldita Viper! ¡Ya me las pagaran!-** decía Skull saliendo de entre las rocas con una venita en el sien

**- Asi que me estabas espiando- **Lal lo miraba con fuego en sus ojos y un fondo en llamas detrás de ella

**- ¡S-se equivoca L-Lal-sempai! ¡Tambien fueron Reborn y los otros!**

**- ¡¿Y donde están ellos?!**

**- Are?** –miro de nuevo el lugar, ya se habían ido sin dejar rastro- **¡Se fueron!**

**- ¡Skull! ¡Esta no te lo perdonare! **– dijo tronando sus nudillos

**- ¡N-NOOOO!**

Mientras tanto al pie de la colina

**-Oyeron algo**- dijo Luce volteando su cabeza hacia la montaña- **se oia a un grito de Skull ¿estara bien?**

**- Si el derrumbe no lo mato de seguro Lal lo hara-** agrego Reborn

**- Te dije que volviéramos por el- **dijo un poco preocupada Luce

**- No había tiempo, era el o nosotros. De seguro estará bien ¿y ustedes qué hacen?**- Reborn giro su cabeza hacia donde estaban Fon junto con Verde y Viper viendo el video, era como la quinta vez que lo veían

**- Lo puse en HD para que se viera mejor**- agrego muy orgulloso de su trabajo Fon

**- Pagaran muy bien por el-** ya saben quien dijo eso

**- A mí también dame una copia kora-** al costado de Reborn y Luce se encontraba Colonnello. El se había topado con ellos a la mitad de la montaña mientras bajaban

**- Ok**

**- ¿crees que Skull se encuentre bien?-** agrego Luce

**- conociendo a Lal … de seguro que no kora**

Mientras tanto en la montaña ya hacia un muy golpeado Skull

**-Minna ¿dónde están?**

FIN


End file.
